Beauty in Bullets
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei works at in agency that fights against labs and companies who are using scientific means to create monsters. But Yusei and his team can't do it alone. That's why they have partners who are cyborgs that fight along side them. Cyborgs who are little girls that were reborn with a new purpose. A gunslinger girl parody


**SOTP: Hello everyone! I'm Sister of the Pharaoh. Those who know me are aware that I write fan fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! classic, 5D's and Zexal. However you may not know that I am also a **_**Gunslinger Girl**_** fan. I decided to take a big leap and write my own **_**Gunslinger Girl**_** story with the main **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** characters.**

**Just to let you know, I will be making this story my own. Don't get mistaken though, I will be taken some things from **_**Gunslinger Girl**_**, but this is NOT a crossover. This story could be great, it could bomb. I don't know, I'm just hoping you all like it. Thank you for reading in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

- Chapter One -

**AVA**

* * *

My name's Yusei Fudo and I'm 24. I'm with an anti-terrorist organization that investigates certain groups and labs who could be using scientific technology to create monsters and sell them off as weapons. My job is to stop them and destroy whatever monsters they create. However, the organization I work for also uses a type of technology that creates cyborgs as partners to help us in battle.

How are these cyborgs made, you ask? They're not.

The cyborgs that become our partners are young girls who are survivors of horrible and extreme situations. This was- This _is_ a way of giving them a second chance at life after near-death experiences. They're given implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames. Resulting in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Another part of the regimen is a brainwashing process.

Along with losing memories of their painful past, the girls are given new identities. The brainwashing also produces an unquestioning loyalty to the person who becomes their partner. For some, the brainwashing process is too dangerous to do all at once, so we have to take it one step at a time.

I, personally, don't agree with some of this, but if it helps those girls get a new life and move on, then… I suppose it can't be all _bad_.

For the longest time, I never took on a cyborg as a partner. Mostly because I've been able to handle this job on my own. That was until I had to go on a raid and almost got killed. After my supervisor chewed me out, she insisted that I get a partner.

I never realized how much of an impact it would have on me until I went the cybernetics lab. It's where the girls were brought in, were they're given the conditioning and implants. There, behind the glass of the operating room, was a girl that looked to be no older than eight. My heart stopped at seeing her lay there unconscious in her condition. Her whole body was burned, scarred and both of her legs were broken.

While I waited in the waiting room to meet her, I received her file to read through. Apparently, the girl's real name was Lisa. Incredibly smart, Lisa lived with her mother, father and older brother. One night, the home was attacked by robbers who killed both of Lisa's parents right in front of her while she hid in the closet.

If that wasn't enough, the robber in charge was her own brother who was kicked out of the house after his parents learned he was using drugs. Killing his parents and burning his sister alive was part drugs, part revenge I suppose. Amazingly, Lisa crawled out of the house through the flames to get out. I found it incredible that Lisa's will to live was so strong, especially since she was so young.

My thoughts were interrupted at hearing the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. I look up to see one of my oldest friends, Jack Atlas. He was dressed in a white coat, pants and matching boots. He had deep, purple eyes, and blond hair that was even spikier than mine. He, myself and another friend of ours named Crow grew up together. Somehow, we all ended up getting a job at the same organization.

"Reading up on the new cyborg we just got, Yusei? That's not like you." Jack commented.

"This one's gonna be my partner."

"Akiza chewed you out bad this time, didn't she?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, I honestly believe a partner might be of some good. We are fighting against monsters, after all."

"Heh."

"What so funny?" Jack asked.

"I didn't expect you to say something like that, is all."

"Yes, well, not everyone can do everything by themselves. You and Crow taught me that." Jack said.

"Jack?" Said a voice.

Around the corner came a girl about twelve years old. Her long hair was in two braids, and was so blond that it was almost white. Her eyes were an ocean blue color and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. A gold pendent around her neck. The girl was Carol, Jack's partner. She was a bit spunky, and very nice. She was always training if not on a mission, studying or with Jack.

She was like an older sister to the other girls. Come to think to it, it's not so different from how Jack was an older sibling for Crow and I when we were young. Jack turned around at the sound of his name, showing Carol that she had his attention.

"Yes, Carol?"

"Crow wants to talk to you. He said it's your turn to fill out paperwork again." Carol said with a smirk, which made Jack groan as he covered his face with his hand.

"Ugh, I forgot about that. Damn it! Looks like I have to go… Yusei, be sure to introduce us to your new partner later on."

"See you later, Yusei." Carol said before following Jack in tow.

The two often teased one another, but they were a good team. It made me think of what kind of relationship me and my partner would have. Just then a women dressed in a red suit that perfectly matched her red hair and brown eyes, walked up to me. Her name was Akiza, and she was my supervisor as well as the one in charge of getting the cyborgs settled in and putting in their new information.

"Your new partner is out of surgery, and is in a recovery room. Would you like to see her, Yusei?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

The two of us walked down the hallway to a special recovery room. A small bedroom was on one side of the wall, a computer room on the other with a window that acted as a mirror. Inside the bedroom was a desk, a dresser and a bed with a side table that had a pitcher of water and a glass.

Lying in the bed underneath a pink comforter was my new partner.

A little girl with long raven black hair fast asleep. Akiza sat down in front of the computer and started typing away, putting in the information of my partner into the data base. I kept eyes glued to the girl on the other side of the glass. This girl watched her parents get killed and was nearly burned alive, yet she still did all she could to survive. I couldn't help but admire her strength, her bravery.

I also felt bad for what she went though. The good thing about this was that it was all erased from her memories. So now, it was nothing but a bad dream. As I continued to stare at her, Akiza started to talk me.

"Once she gets used to the facility, we'll move her into a room with Riku. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea, I'm sure she will make her feel welcome." I said.

Riku was Crow's partner, about the same age. She had short blue hair with golden eyes and was very sweet. She was also very good with a gun. Her and Crow had more of a brother and sister relationship than anyone.

After a few moments, Akiza turned to me, probably noticing how I haven't moved from my spot since we got there. I couldn't help but want to meet her. Even if she wasn't who she was anymore, I had to admit I wanted to help her. She needed a friend after went she through.

"Have you come up with a name for her yet?" Akiza asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, then I thought again about the girl's bravery and it came to me.

"Ava."

"Ava it is, then." Akiza said and typed it into the computer.

"Thanks."

A moment later my eyes went wide. Ava was starting to shake and had scared look on her face. Her light pink eyes then shot open and she sat up straight. Breathing heavy and gripping her purple night shirt. I looked over to Akiza and she nodded. I was allowed to go see her. I walked out of the computer room and open the door to the small bedroom. There, sitting in the bed, was Ava, scared and alone.

I walked in the room and Ava looked up at me, shaking and afraid. I smiled and walked up to her slowly. In a low, shaken voice she spoke.

"W-where am I?"

"You're safe, don't worry. This is the Enforcers agency. We train with cybernetic partners to fight against monsters that underground companies create." I explained.

Ava looked around the room and then looked down at her hands that were still shaking as she held the blanket. Being cautious, I sat down on the bed next to her. After a few moment, she looked up at me.

"It- felt like I was having a nightmare. A really bad nightmare. Are you sure I'm safe?" Ava asked.

I placed a hand on her small one and spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"I promise that you are. Now then, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then." I then pulled out a small hand gun and placed in front of Ava. "My name's Yusei Fudo." Ava looked up me.

"Yusei..." Ava said, trying the name out herself.

"That's right. And you're Ava."

"That's my name?"

"Yes, and you and I are partners. We're gonna be working together."

"Fighting monsters? Together?"

"That's right. Together." I said as I held out my hand to her.

Ava took my hand and we shook on it. She then looked up at me and smiled, feeling less nervous. I felt a warmth grow inside me as I smiled in return.

…And that is how our story began.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad. I really liked writing this! I hope you all like as I continue with it! Please review!**


End file.
